Yumimi the assasin girl
by Lance-corporal-yumimi
Summary: An assasin keronian girl called yumimi comes to pekapon in order to assasinate the platoon, but when she fails they keep her as a member, Fighting, romance, all sorts of crazy things happen on this crazy adventure with the newest member of the platoon! :D
1. Chapter 1

Yumimi the assasin girl - chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Sgt frog or Keroro gunsou or what ever you wanna call it :P

{ A/N: Hi, my name is summer and this is my first fanfic ever (*fanfair plays). I have read lots of fanfics before but never written one so please excuse me if I do anything wrong.  
>The character "Yumimi" in this story is my character, she is based on my personality, I have uploaded a pic on my profile of what she looks like, ohh and she has a thing for dororo.<br>Soo anyway, this first chapter is just to warm up, its not very funny or fluffy YET but I promice it will be when I write more chapters! Please leave a reveiw if you like it,  
>I really dont want any mean reveiws though, remember this is my first try at this ^_^. If I can get ten reveiws by the end of this story then I will be a very happy person!<br>Right so here I go, I will try to make this the BEST first story ever, ENJOY!}

"...and THAT is how we are going to invade pekapon with toenail clippers!" Keroro finnished his long and idiotic speach triumpfuntly. "idiot" Giroro mumbled as he hopped off his chair and walked out of to room, "ehh...Giroro-kun?" keroro asked annoyedly, "Sorry gunsou san, these plans get worse every day" Tamama yawned as he followed giroro,  
>"Tamama-kun?" the green frog called louder, "Kukuku...no" Kururu commented flatly as he continued to listen to play around with his laptop and chew curry flavored gum,<br>"KURURU-KUN?" the sargent called louder as he fell to his knees in defeat. "I agree aswell, this plan is far too ridiculus to work" Dororo added as he stood up to leave,  
>"...ehh dororo? your here too?" keroro mumbled confusedly, "TOO MEAN!" dororo cried as he ran out the room following the others. "You could say, sorry excuse for a plan" angol mois smiled as she came in with tea and cookies, "I I I'm defeated" keroro moaned as he grew a depresing aura. Yep, it was a normal day! well... untill...<p>

Suddenly alarms began to wail throughout the base, red lights flashed and sirens screemed causing everyone to freeze and run up too the hinatas living room to meet.  
>"Whats going on desu?" Tamama asked worryedly, "I dunno, probly something stupid" giroro grumbled, "Could we be under attack?" dororo suggested as he pulled out his katana.<br>Kururu then popped up through the floor in his chair and keroro ran in through the door looking out of breath, "Unidentified object heading towards the hinata residents at high speeds, possible threat, exact location for landing..." Kururu began as he read from his laptop before he was interupted by a loud crash, something smashed at a frightening fource just outside the window into giroro's tent, the fource of the object blew the entire platoon backwards so that they toppled over.  
>After a few minutes the smoke and dust began to settle and the object became clear, it was a large orb, a deep pink colour and was made from some sort of strong space metal. "It's a space ship desu!" Tamama exclaimed in mild shock.<p>

After a while of silence and stairing at the crashed ship the group snapped out of their shock, "C c could there be someone in there?" asked keroro nervously as he begun to shake. "Who ever was in there must be a bad pilot" Tamama noted, "They could be hurt!" dororo exclaimed worryedly. Suddenly the door to the space craft opened and smoke escaped it, this startled everyone but they all leaned in curiously to find out the pilot. After a moment the smoke cleared and a dark green keronian tadpole could be seen, she looked female, she wore a light pink hat of which the flaps were spiked and top had cat ear shaped bobbles,her symbol was a dark blue circle with a slightly lighter blue circle inside it and a lighter blue circle inside that. she was just barly contious, covered in bruses and scratches with a drop of blood running down her face,  
>her eyes opened half way, they were enchanting and deep blue (and looked cute like tamama's eyes), in one hand she held a small, round, metal device with little coloured buttons on it and the other hand was gripping the katana strapped to her back (like dororo's). "G GERO?" keroro cried out in shock at the state of the poor girl, "Are you ok desu?" Tamama asked looking worryed,<br>"Giroro kun, go and fetch nurse pururu quickly!" Dororo instructed, giroro nodded and was about to leave the room when he was stopped by a voice from the injured girl.  
>"Armpit platoon...I I I will assasinate you all..." she growled, her voice full of venim, then she passed out.<p>

It was about an hour later and the platoon with angol mois and pururu stood silently around the bed in the hospital room of the base, the new arrival was still uncontious and lieing motionless in the bed now covered in bandages and plasters. "W who do you suppose she is desu?" Tamama asked breaking the silence,  
>"Not sure, the one thing we do know though is that she's hostile" giroro grunted glaring at the girl. "Ok...I have done some tests and scans, she does not have any serious damage mostly cuts and bruses, she has a broken arm aswell, I cant tell much about her though, she is deffinatly a keronjin, a female, and she must be only a year or two younger me and you"<br>Pururu explained to keroro looking at her chart. "She is an assasin, I can tell by her wepons and aura" Dororo added looking over at the katana on the table by the bed,  
>"Yeah that and she said she was going to ASSASINATE us, kukuku" kururu pointed out. "Do you think she is part of the keron army? you could say allie troops"<br>angol mois asked.

Just at that moment the girl awoke, her eyes flickered open slowly and she groaned in pain, the first thing she saw was a bright light and six shaddows looming over her, "KYAAAA" she screemed as she sat bolt upright and went to grab for her katana which was not there. "WHERES MY WEPON? STAY BACK! I CAN KILL YOU WITH BY BARE HANDS!" the girl screemed in a panic as she hopped of the table like she had never been injured at all and held her fists up thretaningly. Everyone flinched and stared at her,  
>she was breathing heavily, clearly in agony but not about to back down, "Calm down, we arent here to hurt you" pururu hushed calmly, the girl tuned to face the nurse and glared at her with her shiny pure eyes. "Just tell us your name?" Pururu asked feeling a bit nervous at being stared at, "WHERE. IS. MY. WEPON?" the girl growled making her hands into fists.<br>Suddenly the dark green keronjins eyes flicked over to the table seeing her wepon, making a leap for it she landed on the bed grabbing the katana and the ball.  
>"NOW I WILL KILL YOU ARMPIT PLATOON!" the girl cried as she leaped at keroro.<p>

"GEROOOOO" keroro screemed as she saw the pointy blade comeing at him, "Pochito" kururu snickered as his yellow finger pressed down on a little red button,  
>a large cage then dropped suddenly from no-where trapping the girl just short of killing the sargent."G g g gerooo?" keroro whimpered cowering from the cage,<br>the girl landed gracefully on her feet then fell down to one knee holding her arm in pain, tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes, "I I I failed..." she whispered as a tear fell down her cheak. "What is your name?" giroro asked sternly glaring at the girl, she looked up at him with watery eyes wipeing away the tear and doing her best not to break down in tears, "My name... is Yumimi...Lance corpral Yumimi" she growled at giroro with her teeth gritted. "Where are the rest of your platoon Yumimi?"  
>dororo asked with a slightly more caring tone, Yumimi clenched her fists and closed her eyes in anger, she spun around so as not to face him, "I have no platoon"<br>she growled with horrible venim in her voice.

The girl quickly rubbed her eyes dry and spun back around to face the platoon, "You can kill me now... for trying to assasinate you, it wont make a difference!"  
>she growled flatly looking heart broken. "Kill you desu?" Tamama asked confused, "Kukukuku may I do the honners sir?" Kururu asked keroro evily eyeing up a colourfullk button,<br>"Gero... ok!" Keroro shrugged, "WAIT!" Dororo shouted stopping kururu seconds short of pressing the button, "Ehh?" kururu asked bordly. "She may be an assasin but that is no reason to end her life,  
>surely there is a reason that she has been required to hurt us!" the blue ninja argued, "Giroro sighed, "I hate to admit it, but he's right, we cant kill her if she has been sent here to kill us" he growled, "I sure would like to see you suffer though brat" the red frog growled glaring evily at yumimi. Yumimi stared at dororo, she had succsessfully convinced the people she was trying to kill to spare her life, even though she was after him too. She looked deeply into his soft blue eyes, "Where do I know this guy from?...he looks ...kinda cute" she thought to herself feeling her cheaks heat up a little.<br>Dororo began to feel uncomftable at being stared at and blushed himself.

The girl lifted the metal orb in her hand and pointed it towards dororo, she clicked a random combination of coloured buttons and it began to glow green, her eyes closed in consentration.  
>"Dororo, formally zeroro, lead assasin of the keron forces, lance corpral in the armpit platoon, has learned the skills of a pekaponian ninja, is sensitive to harsh memorys from childhood and past expiriences,<br>weak existance" Yumimi mumbled before pressing a red button on the orb stopping it from glowing and opening her eyes again. "How did you...?" Dororo asked grabbing the hilt of his katana,  
>"Inorditary existance orb" she explained holding up the orb and begaining to calm down a bit, "You are ARMPIT platoon, sent to pekapon to invade, years have passed and no results have been reported" she yawned. "If you are ready to give us information now, I for one would like to know WHY you are trying to kill keroro and the others?" pururu asked sternly.<p>

Yumimi sighed, with an annoyed roll of her eyes she bowed, " EX Lance corpral Yumimi of the AOFATS platoon" she introduced herself. "AOFATS?" asked tamama, "Hnn" nodded Yumimi. "Assasination Of Failed And Tratiorus Soldiers" Yumimi explained as she slid her katana back into its sheeth, "EX lance corpral?" asked keroro,  
>"...I quit my platoon, they were all jerks, always ignoring me or calling me a little girl who should go home, WHY CANT GIRLS BE SOLDIERS!" Yumimi screemed in anger as tears once again welled up in her eyes. Everyone was silent for a while, "So why are you trying to kill us? kuku" asked kururu bordly, "...Because I figured that if I went off on my own and assasinated a whole platoon by myself then I could go back and no one would tease me any more, I might even get raised in the ranks or placed in a different platoon!...<br>I...I am sorry though...Its nothing personal, yours was just the nearest planet" the girl answered rubbing the back of her head saddly.

Everyone looked at there feet, feeling kinda bad for the girl. "...If you promice not to try to assasinate us any more then we will let you out" Keroro mumbled,  
>"Yeah you can even stay here a few days desu" tamama smiled cutely trying to be kind knowing that the girl had obviously had a rough time. "...But but... I tryed to kill you all, arent you mad?" Yumimi asked in shock, "One who seems evil is often a pure person whom has been mistreated" Dororo said wisely, "...I promice I wont hurt anyone...I I wont be any trouble anymore" Yumimi smiled timmidly, "Then welcome to the armpit platoons base" keroro smiled as he opened the cage door.<br>Yumimi stepped out side the cage and held up the orb again, pressing its buttons and watching it glow, "Keroro, Sargent of the armpit platoon, slave to the pekapon 'Natsumi Hinata',  
>loved to vacume and build gundum models, an incompitant fool who cheated his way through school" she mumbled, "HEEY...thats mean" Keroro sulked as everyone laughed.<p>

(to be continued...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Yumimi the assasin girl - chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Sgt frog or Keroro gunsou or what ever you wanna call it :P

{A/N: Ooook, hopefully this one will be a little bit better! I'm gonna try to add some fluff and humor ^_^. Please excuse that charactors may be out of charactor and stuff,  
>I'm not great at this :3. Thanks for keeping reading and please reveiw and enjoy this chapter!}<p>

"So seeing as you have no-where else to go, you can stay here for tonight" Keroro explained as he opened a random door in the secret base revealing a small dingy room. "...Are you kidding me dude?" Yumimi asdked skepticly as she wandered into the cupbord sized room that smelled strongly of feet. "Such a polite guest arent you" the leader sighed sarcasticly,  
>"Nighty night!", then he slammed the door shut. Yumimi sat down on the grubby floor seeing as there was no bed, and gave a large sigh, "I guess this is what it islike to be a prisoner of war"<br>she grumbled. The girls mind wandered back to earlyer that day, "I failed the assasination, they should have killed me, even though I'm locked in a cupbord that smells scarily much like sweaty feet...I still feel lucky, and its all thanks to that guy, Lance corpral Dororo" she mumbled to herself thinking back.

Drawing her katana, Yumimi quickly sliced a hole in the door as if it was butter, "Whether they let me live or not, I'm not gonna just sit here in a dingy room" she grumbled as she stepped through the hole and prepared to leave. "What are you doing desu?" asked the adorable tamama who was innocently eating an icecream standing behind yumimi,  
>"Leaving kid, see ya" she mubled as he walked off down the hallway, "Nurse pururu wont be happy if you leave! She says you need more rest desu!" the tadpole boy explained calmly taking another lick of his icecream. "I think I'm fine, I can handel alot more pain than you can runt" Yumimi smirked putting her hands on her hips, "DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME WOMAN!" tamama screemed as he lunged for her dropping his icecream cone. Yumimi smiled knowingly and suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke causing the poor black tadpole to fall on his face.<br>A few seconds later she appeared back just behind tamama who was just sitting up, "oww" the black tadpole sniffled, "I will get you for that JERK" he yelled as he ran off in the other direction.

"...jerk?" Yumimi repeated to herself saddly before walking off down a random path looking for a way back to her ship. Just as she turned a corner she collided with a red frog this time, "Ohh its you. What are you doing here?" Giroro asked grumpily, "Your leader gave me a cupbord to stay in... I think I would rather take my chances in my 'could expload at any second' broken spaceship" Yumimi replyed with a shrug as she pushed past him. Giroro sighed and shook his head, "Keroro is an idiot, we have fourty bed rooms and a hundred prison cells and what does he do? puts her in a storage cupbord" he grumbled. "If you got fourty spare rooms then I could make it thirty nine for the time being, corpral...whatever"  
>the girl suggested with a shrug. "Its Giroro! and I think you should live in the cupbord, its where annoying people like you belong, either that or under a rock" Giroro grumped as he shoved past her harshly and stomped off, "MEANY!" she called after him.<p>

"Geez, the people in this platoon are mean" Yumimi grumbled looking a bit sad as she kept on walking down the hall way. Turning another corner she looked both ways as of not to crash into anyone else, "The coast is clear"  
>she mumbled as she ran strait down the hallway. Suddenly a big metal wall popped up from no-where causing her to crash head first into it and fall flat on her face, "WHAT NOW!"<br>she screemed tears in her eyes as she hopped up. "Kukukukukukuku" came a familier to most laugh as kururu stepped out from behind it, "want to be my test subject" he smiled evily pulling out a pointy colourfull gun.  
>"NO!" Yumimi screemed as she kicked him (hard) in the shin causing him to fall over, "WHY IS EVERYONE TREATING ME SOO BAD, I ONLY TRYED TO ASSASINATE YOU! AND I DID SAY SORRY! GEEZ" she screemed as she rubbed her eyes dry and ran past the yellow frog.<p>

Looking extreemly cheesed off now the girl just kept running not even paying attention to where she was going, but she stopped when she heard a voice. "Lance corpral Yumimi!"  
>Keroro called from behind her as she turned around, her eyes full of tears and fire. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? I DONT WANNA TAKE YOUR OBUSE ANY MORE!"<br>Yumimi screemed as tears broke through and ran freely down her cheaks. Not even careing that someone saw her cry any more the girl ran as fast as she could down the hallway wailing loudly as she went.  
>"Geez, I was only going to tell her that I contacted headquarters and they want us to enroll her in our platoon for a while. What is with the crying?...Must be an assasin thing"<br>Keroro sighed as she went into his room to sit down.

"WAAAAHH HAAAH HAAAHHH" cryed yumimi as she an down the hall rubbing her eyes trying franticly to stop the crying but failing. After a few minutes of running down various hallways she crashed into something toppling over ontop of it, in her frantic upset state she grabbed the thing she had landed on and squeezed it as hard as she could as if it was a big stuffed animal.  
>"...umm?...a are you ok...?" asked the object suddenly, Yumimi froze and looked down to realise that the 'object' she had landed on was in fact a certain blue assasin frog. "L lance corpral dororo!"<br>she squeeked tears still rolling down her face. "Whats wrong?" he asked again a little bit confused of what happened so that there was now a girl on top of him crying and hugging him.  
>Yumimi said nothing, just stayed still and gawped wide eyes, "umm...if its not too much trouble...would you mind getting off of me?" Dororo asked nervously.<br>Relisation fanaly and suddenly hit the girl as she jumped up in a flash her face going as red as a tomato, "KYAA SORRY SORRY SORRY!" she cried frozen to the spot.  
>Dororo stood up aswell and dusted himself off, "so are you going to tell me whats wrong?" he asked softly.<p>

The two had been sitting on the floor for about ten minutes, yumimi explaining what had made her soo upset. "...then that pervy yellow dork tried to make me into a lab rat,  
>then that keroro guy came to yell at me for something I probably didnt do, then I just lost it, ohh and he saw me cry, OHH GOSH YOU SAW ME CRY TOO! urgg my life is over"<br>Yumimi sniffled as she rubbed her eyes and put her head into her hands drawing her knees to her chest. Dororo watched her saddly, he could sort of understand her pain,  
>gently he laid a hand on her sholder causing her to lift her head, "You have had a bad day, you should et some rest and we can sort out everything tommorrow"<br>he smiled comfortingly. Yumimi stopped sniffling and looked into his sky blue eyes, just stared into them, they were...so warm, so friendly and caring that is warmed her heart just to stare at them.  
>Dororo uncomftable with the silent attention stared back into her own eyes and suddenly realised how pretty they were, a deep blue colour, they reminded him of a clear pond at midnight,<br>they shined with the tears in the light of the hallway.

"YUMIMIII KUUUN" Keroro called as he walked into the hallway, "YUMMIMII...!" he stopped mid sentance as he saw the two assasins looking deeply into each others eyes, their faces close enough that you could barly fit your fist in between them. "Ohhhh...Sorry if I interupted something here..." the sargent mumbled acwardly, both the lance corprals jumped up in an instant going bright red in the face, "N N No, i its nothing like that sargent sir!" Dororo stuttered as he backed as far away from yumimi as possible, "Y Yeah, we were j just..."  
>yumimi shook her hands franticly, "..h having a staring contest!" Dororo compleated for her, "Y yeah, a staring contest, and you won! yaay for you!" the girl laughed nervously. "...oookeeeyy...well I wanted to tell you that I talked to headquarters and..." Keroro begun as yumimi flinched and butted in, "PLEASE DONT SEND ME BACK"<br>she yelled making keroro cover his ears. "...No no, you miss understand, they want you to stay here, they said you should stay and help wth our invation" the leader smiled rubbing the back of his head, "...r really...? But I I I just cant, I I...this whole platoon hates me...this morning I tryed to kill you all!" yumimi squeeked.

"I dont hate you desu" Tamama commented as he walked round the corner with giroro following him, "B but you said..." Yumimi begun. "I called you a jerk, big deal"  
>tamama repeated sarcasticly, "Uhh, privet tamama has some... anger issues" keroro anime sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "I dont hate you either,<br>I dont trust you for good reason, I dont like you for good reason, but the same I have no reason to HATE you" Giroro huffed folding his arms grumpily, "ehh heh heh...  
>thats the best appoligy you will get from corpral giroro" keroro shrugged with a laugh. "KUKUKU" came a vile laugh as a large screen popped down from no-where with kururu on it, "The gun I wanted you to test only works on females...nothing personal newbie, KUKUUUU" he snickered as the screen rose back into the ceiling again.<br>Yumimi smiled sheepishly, "...ohh...sorry for being soo quick to judge. I guess...I guess I can join your platoon if you have room for one more!" she nodded.

"Are you kidding, have you seen the size of this base, of couse there is room, de arimasu!" Keroro laughed as he went to walk off, "BUT WAIT!" Yumimi called after him causing everyone to stop leaving, "You already have a lance corpral?" she said skepticly, Keroro knocked himself on the head playfully, "We do?" he asked, "TOO MEAN" Dororo cryed, "ohhhh..." keroro said blankly as yumimi franticly tryed to get her new friend to calm down. "uhh... From now on you are Lance corpral second class!"  
>the leader called as he ran off, "greeeat, now I'm demoted to a rank that I do beleive does not exist! My day keeps getting better" Yumimi sighed as she went back to trying to get her new friend out of his trauma.<p>

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Yumimi the assasin girl - chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Sgt frog or Keroro gunsou or what ever you wanna call it :P

{A/N: Well we're up to chapter three ^_^. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope that everyone is haveing as good a time at reading it! This chapter is also very out of charactor,  
>my sincire appologies. I havent planned out this chapter and am kinda making it up as I go along (...honestly its much more fun this way ^_^') so lets just see how it turns out!<br>If you are still reading this then You are AWESOME and the greatest person ever :D! Please reveiw, nice things, CONSTRUCTIVE critasism or ideas for future chaters, all are welsome exept flames!  
>Please enjoy!}<p>

"This is better at least, I feel blessed, its not the greatest situation ever but I'm no longer in that sexist platoon of nasty boys, I am living on a pretty nice planet with people who seem overall not too un-friendly, and I have shelter, food, and water!" Yumimi thought to herself happily as she lay down on a nice freshly made bed in a much larger room than that little closet.  
>Suddenly a knock came on the door, "Who is it?" the girl asked as she grabbed the hilt of her katana, dororo opened the door a crack and stuck his head through, "On pekapon, enemys tend not to knock before entering",<br>"Ohh its just you" she sighed as she welcomed him in. "Keroro kun told me to bring you the scedual for the daily meetings for invasion plans... I would ignor the early morning ones if I were you, he wont wake up for them".  
>"Thanks..." yumimi smiled as she took the papers off him, "I also made you some tea, it helps to calm your spirit" he smiled as he handed her a cup with steem emitting from it.<br>"Ohh tea! thank you" she thanked as she took the cup from him. "I dont know much about pekapon, but every morning I get up and train, I'm sorta worryed that I might end up training in the wrong place and getting caught by the enemy..." Yumimi began holding the cup near her mouth. "...I guess You could train with me in the morning, I could show you some of the sights around pekapon"  
>Dororo suggested, "Sounds good, but we will need to get up very early to get back for the mid morning meeting!" Yumimi smiled while reading the sheet. Dororo stopped to think for a moment, "...Lets skip the meeting!" he decided. "What? We cant just skip it!" the girl hissed looking around franticly as if someone was listening and they were gonna get in trouble, "Dont worry, keroro kun and the others...they wont even notice I'm gone! and for you, just change the times in the sheet and say it was a mistake!"<br>the blue ninja mumbled his solution sadly. "Ok, as long as you promice we wont get in trouble...I'm in! where do we meet and at what time?" she asked exitedly,  
>"5 AM at the front of the hinata house hold, you should be able to find that!" he grinned mischeviously, "Of couse dummy, I'm not stupid, I can find it, I'll see you then" she smiled back.<br>Dororo then left in a puff of smoke leaving yumimi to wander back into her room with a smile plastered on her face, she then climbed into bed for a good nights sleep.

"Welcome home!" Koyuki called as dororo walked into the small hut and closed the door behind him. Without a responce the boy sat down opposite his human friend and poured himself and her some tea, "Today was great, natsumi-san showed me how to paint pictures, I painted me and her but she thought it was a space doggy, it was soo funny, I guess it means I'm not a good painter though!"  
>the girl laughed exitedly. "Thats wonderfull miss Koyuki, I'm glad for you!" the blue frog smiled, but his eyes were staring off out the window, his mind clearly on something else.<br>"Whats wrong? Did your friends do something mean?" The ninja girl asked with some concern, "...I am fine...J just thinking" he stuttered a reply as his cheaks heated up slightly.  
>"Are you ill? you look a bit flushed, you could have the flu or something" Koyuki asked looking worryed as she leaned over and felt his forehead. "I I' really f fine miss K koyuki,<br>as I said, I'm just thinking" he answered not at all feeling comftable with her suspicion. "Whatcha thinking about?" She asked with a smile trying to get him to open up to her,  
>Dororo sighed knowing that she would get it out of him one way or another, "...I I made a new friend today, her name is Yumimi, she is an assasin too..."<br>he muttered quietly, Koyuki covered her mouth as she giggled, "You LIKE her dont you?" she burst out giggling even more causing the boy to go very red in the face.  
>"NO, n no I I I dont, you have got it all wrong miss koyuki!" he tryed to explain his face increesing in reddness every second and he waved his arms franticly.<br>"Awwwah, I'm soo glad you found someone you like!" the shinobi girl smiled warmly as she stood up to head off to bed, "...I I dont...I..." he stuttered making her giggle again as she walked away, "Dont worry D, I will keep your secret if you dont want people to know, ninjas promice ok!".  
>"Miss Koyuki, I will be leaving early for training tomorrow!" he called after her hopeing she would forget the whole thing.<p>

"Geez where is that guy" Yumimi grumbled irritatedly as she tapped her foor standing outside the hinata residents impationtly. Suddenly a blue blur zapped down besides her,  
>"I appoligise for being late Yumimi kun" Dororo sighed as he turned to face her, "Where were you, its been fifteen minutes, I was starting to think You bailed on me!"<br>Yumimi ranted angrily. "Miss Koyuki tryed to follow me, she can be a bit overly curious sometimes, I didnt want to tell her about skipping the meeting because it would result in lots of questions, so I took a detor" he answered looking away to hide his slight blush. "...Who's 'Miss Koyuki'?" Asked Yumimi curiously, "She is my best friend and alli" Dororo answered proudly, "Is she a pekaponian?" asked the girl, "...yes, why?" asked the blue frog wairily, "I've never seen a pekaponian in real life...thats soo cool!"  
>she smiled back sweetly. "Shall we get going?" Dororo asked changing the subject as he darted off, "NO FAIR THATS A HEAD START!" Yumimi laughed as she dashed off after him.<br>"Kukuku...this is interesting" came a nasty laugh as a yellow head popped through the door snickering.

"So now we try to invade with Banana's discuised as tennis balls! de arimasu" Keroro finnished explaining his newest idiotic plan proudly. "Gunso san, this plan stinks worse than the last one desu"  
>Tamama yawned as he opened a packet of crisps, "NONE OF THIS PLAN EVEN MAKES SENSE IDIOT!" Giroro practicly screemed at keroro feeling really ticked off that day.<br>"WELL THEN WHY DONT YOU COME UP WITH A PLAN! ITS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!" Keroro cried back angrily as the red and the green frog yelled at eachother. Tamama gave a bored sigh and decided to change the subject, he looked bordly around the room for something to talk about when he noticed that there didnt seem to be enough people,  
>"Gunso san, goucho san?" the tadpole asked suddenly attracting the attention of the two fighting frogs who looked over. "That new girl, Yumimi-san, where is she?"<br>Tamama asked as he scanned through all the chairs, Gero?" Keroro looked around too not seeing her, "Now that you mention it, where is dororo aswell? they are both missing!"  
>Giroro commented as he wandered around. ".RO KUUUN" Keroro shouted up at the ceiling at the ninjas useual hidein spot, there was no responce. "Where could they be desu?"<br>Tamma sighed as he slumped down in a chair, "Kukukukukuku" A certain yellow scientist laughed as he sat hunched in his chair over a laptop, "I know where they are"  
>he snickered. The two frogs and the tadpole gathered around kururu curiously, "You know, dororo sempi would probobly be very happy to know that people are remembering him for once, kuku"<br>the yellow alien stated as he ignored them and kept on typing, "Kururu, If you know something about the where abouts of Lance corpral Dororo and Lance corpral second class Yumimi then I order you to tell me"  
>Keroro whined putting on a stupid annoyed face, "Gunso san, there is no such rank as 'lance corpral second class' desu" Tamama sighed with a sweatdrop. "Kukuku,<br>the two assasins in our platoon left early this morning together to go on what seemed like a date, KUKUKU" the mad scientist cackled apparently finding great amusement in the matter.  
>Everyone stared blankly at kururu for a while, "A a are you serious? de arimasu" keroro asked looking very shocked, "This is some kind of joke right?" Giroro spat looking rather flabbaghasted, "well...they do kinda suit each other desu..." tamama commented quietly causig keroro to stare at him. "I suggest we go and find them, you know they could be under the controll of some kind of evil spirits or something! de arimasu" Keroro decided as he began to walk over to the door, "...So you mean you want to spy on their date taicho?"<br>Kururu snickered, "uhh..You could put it that way" the leader laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "MEN, move out!".

"Dororo kun...where exactly are we going?" Yumimi asked sounding a bit out of breath as she struggled to keep up us she hopped gracefully through the trees with the blue assasin. "Nishizawa tower, its the best place for high level training, lots of bars to jump and climb on, we're almost there" Dororo answered with a smile as he leaped through the trees easily. A few moments later the two arrived at the large tower owned by the nishizawa peach group, "Well here we are, meet you at the top"  
>the ninja exclaimed as he prapeared to leap for one of the lower bars, he stopped though when he saw his training allie had stopped frozen at the edge of the forrest.<br>"I I its soo tall" Yumimi mentioned he voice choking a bit, she paled slightly as she looked right up and failed to see the top of the huge best of a tower,  
>"Yes, that is what makes it suck a great place for training...are you ok?" asked the blue frog as he noticed her shiver slightly, "You know suddenly I feel a bit unwell...maybe I'll jus skip training and head off to the meeting insted" the girl laughed nervously as she backed away. "It is a very warm day, you may feel unwell though the heat, here..." dororo smiled as he walked over and offered her a bottle of water, "uhh...acctually I sora hurt my ancle when running, oww! dont know much about pekaponian enviroment,<br>I hit my foot on one of those tree branches" Yumimi grabbed her foot with a fake whimper and leaned gainced a tree, "I better just go back" she suggested quickly.  
>"Let me see, you might have twisted it" the blue alien asked as he walked even closer to her, "NO" she squeeked as she let go of her foot and backed away,<br>"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to train?" he asked looking rather frustrated. "I...I just cant go up there...I just cant" she squeeked her face tinting pink as she backed away more, "Why not, its perfectly ok, with the anti barriors on no one can see us" dororo explained trying to reasure her. "Its not that...its just.."  
>she blushed ans shuffled her feet on the groung looking ashamed, "What?" the boy asked getting rather imapatient, "I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS OK!" she yelled, her face as red as a tomato. "O o oh..." he stared blankly at her, "I KNOW ITS STUPID, AN ASSASIN WHO CANT DO HEIGHT, BUT I CANT HELP IT OK!...Just leave me alone" Yumimi exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes, she suddenly turned and ran as fast as she could feeling that she had made a fool of herself, not caring where she was going and wiping the tears that continusly ran down her face, the girl just continued to run and run. "YU YUMIMI-CHAN!" Dororo called in shock after her.<p>

"Gero, let me see giroro kun!" Keroro hissed from behind the bush he was hiding in, "No, get your own binoculers!" Giroro hissed back, "I cant hear what they are saying, but it looks like dororo sempi is really bad at this! desu" Tamama commented quietly. "Kukuku, looks like the lance corpral just got dumped!" Kururu laughed quietly again finding great amusement in this, "Poor dororo sempi" tamama stated as he looked at the ninja who was just staring out in the direction that the girl had left.  
>"I still fail to see how this is reivent to our mission to invade!" giroro growled at keroro, still looking intently though his binoculars, "Why do you have binoculars anyway giroro kun?" keroro hissed in resort, Giroro went bright red as he remembered his faverite sunday afternoon activity of staring at natsumi through the kitchin window with his binoculars, "KYAA NOO REASON!" he screemed forgetting about the invasion. "Ehh? Keroro kun?" Came a voice making keroro, giroro and tamama shreek and look up to see the very person they were spying on staring down at them. "Ahahah, dororo...umm we were worryed about why you werent at the meeting so we came to make sure you were ok!" Keroro lied with a nervous smile. "REALLY KERORO KUN!" the ninja cried in touching emotion, "Where did yumi-san run off to dororo sempi?"<br>Tamama asked looking rather concerned, "She left without warning, I think we should go and find her, she doesnt know anything about pekapon! She could be in danger!"  
>the ninja suggested worry filling him. "Good plan, everyone split up and call the others if you find any trace of her" Giroro commanded, everyone gave a nod and dashed off in different directions.<p>

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Yumimi the assasin girl - chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Sgt frog or Keroro gunsou or what ever you wanna call it :P

{A/N: Heeey there peoples! Well here is chapter four, again I decided just to make it up as I go along but this time I have a fixed idea on how it will go in my head :D.  
>The spelling and grammer and stuff IS bad, I am totally aware of that, I dont have spell check, I WILL TRY TO GET A VERSION OF SPELL CHECK SOON, do NOT flame me about it. So anyway, I hope you like this chapter (It should be a funny one ^_^) and please stay tunes for the next one. Also pretty pretty pleeease Reveiw! Thanks :3 }<p>

"Yumimi kuuun! Yumimi kuuuuun!" Keroro shouted bordly as he trudged coldly through the dark city, "Geez where did that girl get off to?". Suddenly a loud ringing sound disrupted the silent night air causing keroro to screem and jump up hitting his head on a mail box. With a whine the frog hopped up and rubbed his sore head before pulling his cell phone from nowhere to answer it, "Hello?" the tired and grumpy alien droned as he leaned againced the mail box. "GUNSO! Its ten past midnight! Where are you?  
>You had me worryed!" Fuyukis shrill voice crashed down the phone, "Master Fuyuki? ohh right, well we are trying to find lance corpral second class Yumimi who ran off this morning, We've been searching all day and still theres no sign! Geez what a pain!" Keroro ranted feeling worn out and annoyed. "Lance corpral second class Yumimi?<br>IS THERE A NEW ALIEN? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?... hey is lance corpral second class even a real rank?" Fuyuki cried exitedly over the phone making the sargent have to jump back to stop his ear drums exploading. "Master Fuyuki, I think I will be returning home now, would you prepare the bath for me please" Keroro yawned as he took a left on the street he was on directing him towards home, "But gunso, what about the new alien?" Fuyuki asked, disapointment clear in his voice.  
>"...She's old enough to look after herself! I'm sure she'll be fine" the alien snorted as he kept walking, "...ok... see you soon gunso" Fuyuki droned obviously feeling left out at not seeing the new alien invader as he hung up. "Ehh, let the others look for her! As the sargent, I need my beauty sleep!" Keroro yawned again as he walked through the gates of his home.<p>

"Hmpf, what a pain! Stupid kid runs off not even knowing where she's going and expects US to run around all day to find her!" Giroro grumbled stingily as he trundled along through a dumpster looking around for the missing subordinate. Staring over at a ripped old curtain blowing in the breeze, then some sharp pieces of metal sticking from the ground like teeth, the corpral gave a small shiver, "Pekapon sure has its spooky spots at night" he sighed as he wiped the sweat quickly from his head and continued to explore. "Darkness..." came a whispering voice in the breeze making the red frog freeze and spin around pulling out his gun, "WHO'S THERE?"  
>he screemed preparing to fire his wepon at anything that moved, "Darkness..." Came the voice again slightly louder this time as if it was getting closer. "I I I WILL KILL YOU! Y Y YOU BETTER COME OUT!" Giroro celled with a stutter as he backed up slowly, trying to escape whatever it was that was following him, suddenly his back hit againced something making him jump and spin around. "KYAAAAAA HAAA HAAAAA!" The corpral screemed bloody murder as he looked into the blood red eyes of the terrifying ghost in front of him, "FORGET THE BRAT, I'M OUTA HERE!" he cried as he ran at lightning speed for home. "Kukukuku" the 'ghost' chuckled as he watched the corpral run away,<br>"That was worth the ten hours it took of waiting, kuku" kururu mumbled blankly as he pulled of he mask and began to trudge off back to the lab.

"K k kero kero kero kero keron kero kero, Keron iron cyclone, mision or whatever poi poi poi poi poi poi..." Tamama sung quietly and nervously as he tiptoed through a creepy looking graveyard. Suddenly the boy trod on a twig causing it to snap, with a frightened squeek the tadpole jumped around, "TAMAMA IMPACTO!"  
>he yelled shooting his beam into nowhere. The wind whistled through the trees creating a scary atmosphire, "G GUNSO SAN!" Tamama cried out in terror os he spun around with teary eyes looking for someone, anyone, to reasure him, but he was all alone. "I I dont like graveyards!" the tadpole cried as he sat down leaning on a gravestone, suddenly a great shaddow loomed over him, "WAAAAH GO AWAY GO AWAY!" the little tadpole screemed as he began to cry loudly. "The way I see it, Adults are responsible for children..."<br>came a voice, tamama lifted his head, "J joriri san?" he snifled, "Heres what it means, an old man is responsible for a baby, but the baby is not responsible for the old man!"  
>joriri mumbled to the tadpole, "What the hell does that mean?" tamama sighed as he had a think. "OHH I GET IT! Lance corpral second class yumimi is older than me, so its not my responsibility to find her!<br>thanks joriri san!" the black tadpole cried happilly as he sped out of the graveyard to go home as fast as he could. "Hmm...what an odd kid" joriri muttered as he walked off randomly.

"YUMIMI KUN! YUMIMI KUN!..." called dororo as loud as he could, his voice cracking as he had been shouting at a constant rate all day, detemind not to give up.  
>"YUUMIIMII KUUUN!" he shouted with all his might, the wind whistled through the trees but no sign of the girl. The blue frog collapsed down on his knees on the soft grass of the forrest floor, tears welled up in his eyes, "I...I failed you yumimi kun...I failed everyone..." he sobbed as he collapsed from exaustion from the long day of constant running and shouting. "DORORO! DORORO!..." came a soft yet concerned voice, light began to return to the ninja alien as his eyes slowly opened,<br>"Miss...Miss Koyuki?" he mumbled as a blury face came into view. "Thank goodness you woke up! I was worryed there for a second!" the ninja girl giggled with a worryed smile,  
>"What are you doing here?" he mumbled as he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, it was still very dark and yet the moon was low down in the sky, he could tell that it must have been very early morning. "I was looking for you silly! You didnt come home and I was worryed!" Koyuki smiled as she handed her friend a bottle of water which he took with gratitude, "I...I was out looking for someone" he sighed as worry overtook him again, "I must have passed out from exuaston". "The person you were looking for,<br>is she an alien like you?" The girl asked curiously, "Its Lance corpral second class Yumimi, she ran away and we have been trying to find her all day and...  
>wait how did you know she was...?" Dororo asked as he stared up at her curiously. "Is this her?" She asked as she turned around showing the dark green keronian female who was fast asleep on her back, "YUMIMI KUN!" Dororo cried almost bursting into tears in relief, "I found her near a river while I was looking for you,<br>she must have been trying to cross it and slipped, she has a few bad cuts, she attacks me every time she wakes up but with the amount of blood she must have lost she keeps falling alseep, I thought I should bring he home, she is in no condition to be alone like this!" Koyuki explained as she showed her friend the bandages she had attached to the keronians arms and legs which were stained with blood. "Yu...Yumimi kun..." the boy whispered as he watched her sleep, even though she was covered in wounds and blood, she still looked as peacefull as a sleeping baby, her eyes closed gently and her mouth parted where she breathed softly. Koyuki looked down in pitty for her friend, she saw the tears shining in his eyes for her, "She's gonna be just fine dororo! its ok! she just needs rest!" she assured as she bent down to his level.  
>"...nin" dororo nodded looking worryed as he began to walk, suddenly he stopped though in shock as a pair of hands grabbed him round the waist, "You have worked hard enough for today" Koyuki smiled her normal cheerfull grin as she scooped up her friend and began to walk with him, hugging him to her stomuc as if he were a toy.<br>"M miss K koyuki! I can walk by myself, I'm fine" the ninja frog stuttered going a bit red, "Dont you argue with me! You had me very worryed tonight! Now you are exausted so I am going to carry you home! no excuses!" Koyuki said sternly enough to shut him up, even though she still had a smile.

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

Yumimi the assasin girl - chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Sgt frog or Keroro gunsou or what ever you wanna call it :P

{A/N: Yipppiiee, chapter 5 is up! I still dont have spell check BUT I pestered my dad and he is gonna buy me a laptop at the weekend, the model I'm getting comes with microsoft programs and stuff so it WILL have "word" on and that comes with spell check, so I will get it soon! ANYWAY this is a random chapter, PLEASE dont get mad, it doesnt at all fit with the story theme -_-',  
>its just that I had this idea in my head and it wont let me think of anything else, it HAD to be written, I PROMICE the story will be normal again next chapter, ohh well, its a cute one anyway. OHH I almost forgot!<br>I wanna say thank you to "nightfangfox" for being my first (and only ^_^') reveiwer so far! My aim is to get just ten, I repeat TEN, reveiws by the end of this story! So if you other people out there are reading this then please reveiw also,  
>Thanks and please enjoy!}<p>

"Oww...what happened?" Yumimi thought to herself the moment she came contious, slowly flickering open her eyes she took in the light, "KYAAAAA" she screemed suddenly as the first this she saw was four eyes staring at her inches away from her face. "Yumimi kun, i its ok, we arent enimys!" Dororo hushed as he rubbed his ears,  
>"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME? WHERE AM I? WHAT HAPPENED?..." the girl keronjin yelled looking paniced, "Its alright, your in a house, you injured yourself crossing a river!"<br>Koyuki smiled warmly, "Who the hell are... WAIT YOUR THAT PEKAPONIAN!" yumimi cried as she pulled out her katana defensively causing koyuki to fall backwards.  
>"NO YUMIMI KUN NO!" dororo cried grabbing the girls arm, "B but she's a pekaponian...shes the enemy!" the girl stated, "This is my friend miss Koyuki, she's not an enemy!" the blue frog replyed calmly. "O..ohh..." Yumimi mumbled as she put her katana back in its sheeth and turned to koyuki, "I appoligise for my actions, thank you for taking care of me!"<br>she politely stated with a bow, koyuki smiled with a nod in return.

"So you are the girl dororo likes! Its a plesue to meet you!" Koyuki giggled exitedly as she held her hand out to the confused keronjin girl while dororo went bright red and waved his hands franticly. "Umm...yeah I'm friend with doro-san...My name is Yumimi, Lance corpral...second class...Yumimi, its nice to meet you to Koy...ko...koyu...koy...ko...umm pekaponian lady" Yumimi shook koyukis hand and the two both smiled politely. "Dororo, I am going to the fair with Natsumi san, you and your ...teehee...friend can come too if you like, it would be cute if you two spent some quality time together!" the human girl giggled as she walked out to go get ready, "M MISS KOYUKIII!"  
>the ninja frog cried as his face went compleatly red, "Are you ok doro-san? you have gone red! That wierd pekaponian lady says some funny things! I will never understand pekaponians!"<br>Yumimi laughed. "She did'nt get the message...thats a releif" Dororo though to himself with a sigh, "Hey doro-san...whats a fair?". Dororo thought back for a moment,  
>he wasnt entirly sure himself but he had read the poster that koyuki had brought back the other day when she had made plans with natsumi, it had appeared to be like a festival exept it had big machines called rides and you didnt have to wear kimonos. "I'm not entirly sure, I do know its a place that pekaponians go to have fun though,<br>we should both tag along and see what its like, we will have to wear the antibarriors though" the ninja frog suggested, his cheaks tinted pink the whole time he was talking.

"NATSUMI SAN!" Koyuki cried exitedly as she hopped down from a tree inches in front of her friend, "Koyuki chan! Jumping from trees is not normal!" Natsumi scolded playfully,  
>"Your right natsumi san, I will be more carefull!" the ninja girl grinned happily. Suddenly two heads popped out from behind the green haired girl, "Erm Koyuki chan...<br>are you aware that you have TWO stupid frogs following you?" Natsumi asked with a sweatdrop. "This is Yumimi, she is dororo's cru...Friend!" Koyuki giggled exitedly as she squashed up close to natsumi, Dororo facepalmed at her sudden correction. "Theres another frog now!" Natsumi groaned, "Awwah, she's no trouble! Now come on natsumi san!" Koyuki laughed as she grabbed her confused friends hand and dashed off leaving the two keronjins alone. "Soo umm...What do you wanna do now?"  
>Yumimi asked aquardly trying to fill the silence, "Umm...its up to you" Dororo replyed just as aquardly as they both tryed to avoid eye contact. "How about we ride that thing"<br>Yumimi suggested sheepishly as she pointed at an extremely fast spinning ride with the sound of screeming coming from within it, "Off all the rides here...she had to pick one that spins" Dororo sighed to himself as they walked over to the ride.

"Hey Keroro, why are we here! It has nothing to do with the invasion!" Giroro growled threatiningly at the sargent as he followed him through the fair, antibarriors also on.  
>"For important research!...Ohh tamama, lets go on the haunted house ride!" Keroro squeeled as him and Tamama ran over towards a ride, "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Giroro yelled getting madder and madder, "But sempi, wouldnt you rather go and study Natsumi Hinata on the log flume" Kururu snickered as he heald up his laptop showing Natsumi and Koyuki getting drenched to the point that their clothes became almost see through, "GYAAA!" Giroro screemed as blood shot rom his nose like a cannon. "...Hey Gunso san look!"<br>Tamama burst out suddenly causing them all to stop what they were doing and look at there the tadpole was pointing, "Is that Dororo and Yumimi?" Giroro asked as they all watched the two keronjins run happily side by side, laughing and chatting together as they headed over to a ride. "Kukukukuku" Kururu laughed, "I didnt think we invited them here? I forgot!  
>Those assasins are soo darn forrgettable!" Keroro stated confusedly, "Looks like Lance corpral dororo found her anyway" Tamama shrugged as he watched the ghost train,<br>just itching to go on it with the sargent. "Well good for them I supose, as long as this doesnt get in the way of the invasion" Giroro snorted, "Lets spy on them, kururu go set up camras!"  
>Keroro snickered meanly, "But why gunso san?" Tamama asked looking confused, "Beecaauseee then if something funny happens like if dororo messes this up big time,which he probably will, then we will have it on tape privet,<br>GEROOgerogerogerori!" Keroro laughed as he left Kururu to set up camras and went to go on rides with Tamama.

"I dont know about this Yumimi, I would rather try another ride" Dororo muttered worryedly as the two keronjins entered the ride and sat on the seats, "Awwwaaahh, are you scared?"  
>the girl mocked, "NO OF COURSE NOT!" he replyed franticly although his expresion said otherwise. A bar dropped down in front of the two for them to grab onto and loud booming music began to play,<br>"Wait, I dont want to...IIEEEE!" Screemed the ninja as the ride suddenly jolted and zoomed off at an extremely fast rate spinning round and round. "WEEEE"  
>cried Yumimi happily as she threw her hands in the air unlike everyone else on the ride who were clinging to their seats, "THIS IS SOO MUCH FUN DORO SAAAN!"<br>she cried as she watched everyone turn into a blur. After a few minutes the ride slowed to a stop, the music faded and the bar lifted again, "Thank you for rideing, please come again"  
>sounded a muffled voice from a speeker as all the humans on the ride were dizzily stumbling through the door. "Doro san! That was the most fun thing ever, can we ride again? can we? please?"<br>Yumimi squeeked as she hopped out of her seat and jumped up and down, dororo shakily stood up looking like a ghost, "...are you ok?" she asked just as she heard the loud sound of sick leaving the stomuc and hitting the floor. "Uhhh...on second thought, how about a less spiny ride..." she stuttered taking a step back from the pool of puke that now covered the ground, dororo gave a silent nod and shakily stood up to follow her out of the ride while wipeing his mask clean.

"S so what do you want to d do next Y yumimi kun?" Dororo stuttered still trying to keep the rest of the content of his stomuc down, after a few moments there was no answer so he looked around at his frient to see her staring off at something in a daze. "Yumimi kun?" he tryed to get her attention by waving his hand neer her face, after a few seconds she snapped out of it and looked at him, "What were you looking at?" he asked with a warm smile, "That stall over there, the big stuffed tadpole! sorry, it kinda reminded me of home,  
>when I was a kid I had a doll just like that." Yumimi smiled back as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Sure enough there was a little stall right where she was staring, it was a "whack a mole" stall, one of the types with no owner, just machine, and the prizes were stacked in a glass case, the one right at the top greatly resembled a keronjin tadpole, it was bright pink and had big shiny orbed eyes and a huge grinning smile. Dororo looked at the game for a moment before wallking over to it, there were two together,<br>one was being occupied by a pekaponian child, around the age of eight, he was hitting the pop up moles with an oversized inflateable hammer frustratedly, after about three minutes his quatre ran out and the machine deposited a small rubber ball as a constelation prize, "aww man" he little boy cried as he picked up his ball and ran to meet his mother. "Shall we try?" Dororo asked turning to yumimi who nodded exitedly, the blue frog pulled out two quartes from no-where and gave one to his friend,  
>"I think we have to put the money in the machine and his a certain amout of the pup up creatures with the inflatable wepon" he explained, "Lets race on it, I betcha I can beat you!"<br>yumimi cried playfully. The two simutainiously put in the coins and the machines lit up and began to play music, "3, 2, 1...GO!" came up on the little screen as moles franticly popped up, a glint of something suddenly shone in each of the assasins eyes as they visulised the enemy and began maddly smashing the hammer down on the plastic creatures, their bodys a blur from their intence speed.

"Look desu!" Tamama pointed out, him, the sargent and giroro were sitting together on a bench eating ice cream. "Ohh its Dororo and Yumimi again!" Keroro stated as he looked over at where tamama was pointing at the two assasins franticly whacking moles on the machine, "They're so fast, I thought they were blurs desu!"  
>the tadpole laughed as he took another lick of his chocolate ice cream. "Shouldnt we go over and ask them if they want to join us" Giroro suggested grouchily as ever,<br>"NO!" Keroro almost yelled, "Yeah, we dont wanna ruin their...date thing" Tamama explained aquardly, "Well I was going to say lets at least wait till he screws this up, THEN go and tell them that we were spying on them!" Keroro laughed meanly, "I still think this is mean...hey speaking of mean, where is that yellow menis?" giroro asked looking over at keroro. "Hmm, now I think about it...I sent him off to put up camaras ages ago! He should at least be back by now!" Keroro grumbled as he licked his ice cream again,  
>"I bet he's up to something bad! I blame you for this keroro!" giroro growled. "Geez, you have been so grumpy since you passed out on the ghost train corpral giroro sir"<br>tamama sighed as he rolled his eyes, the next moment a strawberry ice cream hit him in the face, "S SHUT UP" giroro shouted as he stomped off, "That was uncalled for corpral!" Keroro called after him as he gave tamama a tissue to wipe the cold sticky substance from his face. Somewhere else in the fairground Kururu was sitting in an oversized tea cup spinning round and round, "Weeee" he said flatly with a bord expresion on his face.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" the machine wailed signaling that the game was over, "AWW NO FAIR!" Yumimi cried as a small pink rubber ball popped out of her machine,  
>she looked stubornly at her friend and began to steam as she saw the doll she had her eye on pop out his machine. "I guess we have a difference in speed" Dororo shrugged as he lifted the doll with great difficulty seeing as it was almost the size of him, Yumimi scowled and threw the bouncy ball at his head which knocked him right over and bounced off somewhere. "W WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he cried trying not to go into trauma, "For always being better than me at EVERYTHING jerk!"<br>Yumimi growled clenching her fists, "...You were only a few points behind...I was gonna give you the toy anyway!" he whimpered as he rubbed the bump on his head,  
>the girl looked up at the scores and relised that he was in fact correct, she had one million points and he had one million and one. "ohh...I'M SORRY, OHH GOSH I'M SORRY!" she cried bowing over and over, "Umm...its alright" the confused ninja laughed nervously as he handed her the doll, Yumimi took the gift with a blush and looked at her feet, "You choose the next ride" she mumbled feeling sheepish after reciving a present from her crush. Dororo looked around, there were soo many rides,<br>from ones with horses that spun round to great big wheels that tipped you this way and the other, but which to choose. "That one" he stated firmly in wanting slightly to get a little bit of revenge for being made to ride a spinning ride and being hit in the head with a rubber ball. Yumimi gulped as she looked up at where her ninja friend was pointing, a giagantic red rollor coaster loomed above all the other rides, it was so tall that you could barly see the top no matter how much you leaned back,  
>tears welled up in her eyes and she clenched her fists, "Y you're making fun of me!...WELL I'LL SHOW YOU!" she cried as she grabbed the boys hand in one hand and the doll in the other and began to run in fury towards the ride.<p>

"Yu Yumimi kun, I was jokeing! Y you dont have to ride it!" dororo explained franticly as the two took a seat at the very front of the coaster leaving the doll on the platform. "I DONT CARE! I'M GONNA PROVE TO YOU I'M NOT WEAK AND STUPID" she cried as she punched the bar that dropped infront of her, "Welcome to DEATH TOWER Japan's highest rollor coaster, please note we can not be held responsibe for any injurys or mental scaring from this ride, thank you" came a voice from a speaker as the carrages started to rattle up the slope. As soon as the voice stopped Yumimi stopped punching the bar, her skin pales slightly and her legs began to shake, "Yumimi kun, are you ok?" Dororo asked careingly, "no...NO..I wanna get off, I thought I could do this but I can, LET ME OFF!" the girl squeeked as her breathing became ragged as she struggled to get out of her seat, "You cant get off yumimi kun, the ride has started" the ninja boy calmly stated as he held onto the bar.  
>The carrage continued to slowly trundle up the steep hill and the higher it got the more Yumimi began to panic, "Please Doro-san, I I think I'm gonna be sick,<br>its too high, its too high" the girl cried as tears fell down her soft green cheaks, suddenly yumimi felt something warm grip her hand, she looked over to see her friend smiling calmly at her, "I promice you're gonna be just fine" he stated as he squeezed her hand tight, Yumimi felt her face heat up as she realised they were holding hands, looking into his soft blue eyes she couldnt help but forget her troubles. Suddenly the cart stopped dead making them both jump, they both peered down bellow, Yumimi felt her stomuc flip and her heart stop, she wanted to screem bloody murder but her voice stopped dead, dororo looked over at her, the height not effecting him at all, he squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath. Suddenly the carrage dropped, its speed reaching beyond anything they had ever whitnessed,  
>falling and falling, Yumimi's voice returned to her that very second as she screemed so loudly that dororo thought his eardrums would burst. The girl, in utter terror grabbed her ninja friend, hugging him as hard as she could, all the while still screeming as loud as she could in sheer fear, this time it was dororo's turn to feel his face go red.<p>

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die..." Yumimi repeated as she sat in her chair in a very dororo like trauma, "Umm Yumimi kun, the ride is over" dororo called to her as he patted her sholder gently. Shaking franticly the girl stood up grabbing onto the bar for suport and stepped from the carrage to the platform,  
>"I I th think I'm g gonna th throw up" she stuttered as she fell to her knees, "Shall we go and sit down somewhere for a while" the boy suggested as he rubbed her back comftably. The two of them got to a bench after much stumbling fom Yumimi's side and sat down, "Now I just dont know why pekaponians would find that fun"<br>the girl groaned as she leaned on her doll, "honnestly I found it quite the enjoyable expirience" dororo mumbled his face reddning slightly again. "Well soooorryy if I ruined your FUN jerk" Yumimi grumbled stingily as she crossed her arms to reflect her attitude, "Quite the opposite Yumimi kun, Quite the opposite" he whispered to himself with a smile.  
>"Wait here..." Dororo told yumimi as he hopped off the bench and walked off into crowds of people, Yumimi did as she was told, she sat on the bench deep in thought.<br>"I never wanna go up high ever again...but...It didnt feel as scary when Doro-san held my hand. But why did he do it, was it because he see's me as a little chile who needs her hand held, or was it because he was secretly scared too...maybe he just felt the need to make me feel better, I guess that worked a little anyway. I guess today has been pretty good..."  
>she thought to herself as she stared off into space. "Yumimi kun?" Dororo called as he waved his hand in front of her face snapping her out of her trance,<br>"hmnn?" she mumbled looking at him, he handed her a big pink fluffy ball on a stick. "It's called cotton candy, keroro once brought some into a meeting, they sell it here so I got us some" the blue ninja smiled warmly as he took a bite of his, Yumimi watched him then took a sceptical look at hers, "Its looks like spider webs all notted together" she mentioned as she shook it around. "It's made from sugar" he laughed, the girl gave a shrug and warely took a bite, "...WOW IT'S SOO SWEET!"  
>she cried over exitedly making her friend chuckle.<p>

"How... how about one more ride today?" Yumimi smiled as she took nother bite from her cotton candy and watched as the sun began to set. "Which ride would you like to finish our day with?" he asked with a heart warming smile, the girl looked around and smiled as she saw a nice one, "How about that one?" she pointed to an old fashoned merry go round, wooden horses painted in beautiful pastel colours, going up, down, and around slowly to soft fairground music. "nin" he nodded happily as the he grabbed her froggy hand in his, both the keronjins turned a shade of pink but neither complaned as they walked together to the ride. Each sitting on a hourse parralel to each other the two sat in blis eating their cotton candy as the music began to play and the horses began to move softly. "Thanks for taking me here today doro-san" Yumimi whispered as she looked over at her friend, "Don't mention it, I had a lot of fun also" he smiled back, for a few moments the two just stared into each others eyes, both seeing each other surrounded by sparkles. Yumimi then looked out to the sky, "It's a beautifull sun set tonight, nothing like what you see on keron"  
>she sighed as she watched the red sun enclosing behind the mountains, "This planet truly is beautifull" dororo added happily. The ride came to a stop much too soon and the two hopped off reluctantly, "We should go and find miss koyuki and miss natsumi, they will probly be leaving soon" Dororo suggested as he grabbed the girls hand, "Yeah" she smiled back looking rather disapointed at haveing to leave already. The two began to walk back hand in hand, smiling in content.<p>

After a few moments of walking Yumimi suddenly stopped, "Whats wrong?" dororo asked as he looked over where she was staring, three frogs and a tadpole were all just climbing of the feris wheel chatting to each other happily. "KERORO KUN?" the boy called over to his friend, keroro turned around and waved as the group came over.  
>"Ahh so you and Lance corpral second class yumimi came to the fair aswell I see!" the green frog chuckled as if he had'nt known all along, "Looks like you two have made good friends desu" Tamama commented trying not to snicker, thats when both Yumimi and dororo relised that they were still holding hands, both of them blushed maddly as they let go and moved as far away from eachother as possible both trying to think of excuses. "Keroro kun...YOU ALL WENT TO THE FAIR AND DINT INVITE US?"<br>the blue ninja cried changing the subject as his trauma switch activated, "Well um I uhh..." keroro mumbled for words rubbing the back of his head, "TOO MEAN!"  
>dororo whinned as he sat in the corner crying. "GEEZ NOW LOOK WHATCHA DID!" Yumimi snapped smacking keroro lightly round the head, "HOW DARE YOU SMACK A SUPIRIOR"<br>the sargent shouted angrily. "Thats not all he did,we knew you were here all along kukuku, the sargent has been watching you all day!" Kururu laughed as he pulled out his laptop and opened it to reveal a vidio of Yumimi and Dororo holding hands and running together, Yumimi's face turned as red as a tomato as she watched the vidio wide eyed, she then turned to keroro, a vain popped in her head as her eye began to twitch. "gero..." Keroro squeeked. Five minutes later keroro was rushed off to the space hospital Intencive care unit.

(to be continued)


End file.
